


Protect Foxy

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Prompt Fills [22]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Bodyguard, Crack, Cute, Jokes, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Silly, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Edward Nygma worries about the safety of his favourite Fox"Talking? To people? Don't be ridiculous!" prompt sent by Dearie





	Protect Foxy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrgoldsdearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/gifts).



> FOXMA!!!! (Eddie's got a crush and he's worried, and Lucius probably also likes the dork of a beanpole).

 

When two assassins showed up on his doorstep, like any sane person, Lucius is confused and wary. Even after the explanation about the job they've been hired to do is not kill him, but act as bodyguards. It's strange. Victor Zsasz and "Headhunter" sit on the couch, discussing which milkshake goes best with disco. 

"No offense buddy, but I was a bit disappointed when Nygma gave us the job, I was hopin' he had some idiot he wanted to be disposed of," Lucius perked up at the familiar name. He'd been wondering who hired hitmen to be his personal security. Nygma gave them the job? Edward Nygma? _Interesting_. 

They were polishing weapons. Or cleaning dried blood off of knives. _How comforting._ Lucius wasn't sure why he was trusting the two in his apartment. Other than the fact they had the skill set to get in without his permission. 

"Yea, we weren't even sure what we were supposed to do to keep occupied, it's not like this is a quick bang-bang milkshake job," Headhunter continued, waving a pristine silver pistol around like it was harmless. "Not many ask for protection of others," the man said, suggestive. 

"If you ask me he should just cut his losses and talk," 

"Talk? To real people without that riddle business? Don't be ridiculous!" The man laughed. Lucius felt a bit irked by the mockery of an ill man. Nevermind that someone's social skills were generally not a polite thing to joke about. 

"I didn't say he'd do it, just that he should. He also should be taught how to hold a gun, honestly, it's kinda pathetic that a guy that smart can't figure it out!" The conversation continued into weapons (again). And Lucius decided to just leave them be and go read. 

Two days. Two days with assassins either in his apartment or standing guard outside it. He was touched that Edward was thinking about his safety, though worried about how lucid he might be. Sending assassins to bodyguard is nearly unheard of, even in Gotham. At the start of the third day, Lucius convinced Zsasz to give him Edward's number. Explain that the act was thoughtful but completely impractical and interruptive to a daily routine. 

"What is it Wendal?" It had been a while since he last heard Nygma's voice...

"Actually, it's Lucius Fox,"

" _Mr. Fox!_ How did you-I mean-" He sounded different, still a bit unsure, but more awkward than having a violent identity crisis. He sounded almost harmless. Like when they'd first met. Maybe Ed was getting better. 

"I appreciate that you are thinking about my safety and well-being, however, you could have just notified me of any dangerous people you are dealing with-"

"I'm not,"

"Pardon me?"

"I'm not 'dealing with' any dangerous people currently,"  _That didn't make sense, then why were hitmen acting as his personal bodyguards?_ "I just- I didn't want you to get hurt, you're one of the best people I've met and I didn't want you to get hurt, or die like the rest of them," That was...flattering, sweet even. Ed had recovered to the point of worrying for his safety. 

"The rest of who?"

"It seems like the only people who genuinely cared about me are dead or have had numerous threats on their lives, I didn't want you to-" his voice was full of remorse and sorrow. Lucius couldn't help the swell of sympathy bubbling up. 

"Thank you, Ed, that's very sweet of you."

"You want Zsasz and Wendal out?" he sounded a bit self-conscious, aware of his over-preparation. 

"That would be nice," he chuckled. "Oh, and Ed?"

"Yes?"

"How about we catch up sometime?"

"That sounds good," his voice was quiet, sincere, happy. Lucius was looking forward to see the man in person. To see how much he'd grown since they'd last met. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
